legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sim533
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Nealybealy/Information page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nealybealy (Talk) 09:18, November 27, 2012 Look what I found :P -=Rocker Hamster=- 15:20, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Reply I think the character looks good for now (We still don't know if there will be other stats or if Power Bricks will be per minifig, like they can only have a certain number on, etc.. So may need work in the future.). The stub also seems pretty good, so thanks for all that! 07:29, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Fixing up a new Template Recently, I thought that it may be worth the effort to try to improve the general looks of some of the minifigure profiles by perhaps having it so the same way you can fill in numbers stats that get replaced automatically by the stars, we also do that with series. I'm thinking it would look best if the series logos I recently uploaded would appear in the upper left corner of the minifigure box instead if under general information for the minifigures. I took the liberty of trying to create http://legominifiguresonline.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Series based on the stats template but I couldn't get it to work. Do you think you coud possibly give it a shot? Response Was trying to respond on my page but it didn't agree with me, so responding here. I think it looks great! Do like the slider, not sure about how the links at the bottom are presented though. 21:25, May 30, 2014 (UTC) infobox Yeaaaah, I didn't know we had a different template for it. I'll go hit my head against the wall a few times now. 19:39, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Missing a few raw pictures Hey, I was just starting to work on getting the Pocket Adventure pages up and noticed you didn't post one of the Isle of Yarr Pocket Adventure photos, specifically the one for the Native Cave. Attached the picture of what I'm talking about. Mind grabbing it from the files and adding it to the Native Cave page? Thanks! 23:34, July 6, 2014 (UTC) I find it strange the deletion of the page,we are on the LEGO Message Boards and well-known through the Minifigures Online forum on there... Okay,but can it be un-deleted when all pages are allowed? Story dungeons Hey, just realized we've been forgetting to add Story dungeons to the worlds template. Think you could add a row to it for me? Will work on filling in the Grotto and the rest of the other world's stuff. Thanks! 04:24, July 16, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome! I'll hope to be a good member of this Wikia :) Bobbricks123 (talk) 07:18, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Maps https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=0B4uNWKc1l7gmVlNYMllUQVdQbkE Also, marker images should be 60x60. Mythrun (talk) 11:35, 8/9/2014 Minimap_exit.png Mythrun (talk) 11:34, 8/10/2014 I'll try to code a tool to automatically do everything I needed to do to get that^, but it could take a while, not going to be able to do it with a simple .bat script. Mythrun (talk) 11:56, 8/10/2014 Hello Sim533 thanks for the welcome to the wiki! :) As you can tell, I am Zoomyman3612 on the lego message boards. I joined the wiki to help edit all of the stubs. I started with Crikey and have moved on to Redwing and am about to do Commander Z. If there is anything you want me to do, such as leave the quick builds thing out or edit a certain thing. Just tell me! :D This is my first day of editing and want to say that I have trouble figuring out how to take a decent picture of villans and such. So, if you could explain how you got those close up shots that would be great! :D See you around! -Zoomy Something I found ingame.... Here's a Yeti man I found ingame. Not even from the Alpine pack, but collected using the parts. Legodude1001 (talk) 16:00, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Chat weirdness Yea...something is up with Wikia chat. I'll play LMO in the meantime, if you care to join, feel free :D Legodude1001 (talk) 16:48, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Messed Up Skyforge Page... Sim, I accidently messed up the SkyForge page, I was TRYING to edit in a bit of text and fix a few things, but ended up somehow making the screen HUGE with the map. If you do NOT want me to edit anymore please say so but please do not ban my IP from the site... Here's your proof, Sim. I don't lie, ya know :P Simplizity (talk) 14:54, September 12, 2014 (UTC)Simplizity The wiki poll Have you seen the response to the poll posted? Thats quite a lot of people! We should plan when we want to do the ingame event sometime soon (as long as wikia chat stops derping for me :P) Legodude1001 (talk) 01:41, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Lego Club Magazine code I think you are doing a great job on this wiki. I realised on LMB that you were missing the Lego Club Magazine? I thought I'd share my spare code that is unused: YJD-59V-UUF-NSM Hope it helps! Mr Legoist (talk) Dino World? Hey! Did you noticed that in the LEGO Center there's a quest that says: 'Go to the Dino World'? That could be the next world, and with the 'Dino Tracker' as the main character, but I don't know. I just seen it before and I wanted to share it... Oh really? I didn't know that! :P And about the Bricks of the Playcard it's just that I don't remember my number of Bricks :P I'll check out. Bobbricks123 (talk) 04:22, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Game not working Hi Sim533 this is Orangeyoshi.one My game is not working and I wondered if you or if you know somebody that can fix it. After I log in and also after the loading brick a little window comes up saying that LEGO minifigures online has encountered a problem and needs to close... If you know anything that could be usefull PLEASE tell me! :'( Orangeyoshi.one (talk) 22:23, September 19, 2014 (UTC)Orangeyoshi.one How are you gaining minifigures SO quickly? I swear, the amount of your minifigs doubled in like, 3 days O_O Simplizity (talk) 10:57, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Me? I only got 3 minifigs in three days or Sim? He just needed a bunch of baseplates as you could see from his playcard. Orangeyoshi.one (talk) 12:45, September 20, 2014 (UTC)Orangeyoshi.one Sim :P I was directing that at Sim :P Sorry I didn't add a headline :P Ok sorry at first I was like what my minifigures doubled??? and then I figured out what you meant :P Orangeyoshi.one (talk) 21:31, September 20, 2014 (UTC)Orangeyoshi.one Changing username Would it be possible to change my name? I'd like to change my name to Frozen, but I don't seem to be able to do that. :/ Simplizity (talk) 16:58, September 20, 2014 (UTC) I would like to edit my username too. Orangeyoshi.one (talk) 21:30, September 20, 2014 (UTC)Orangeyoshi.one But can I do that myself? That's what I'd like to know. Simplizity (talk) 12:54, September 21, 2014 (UTC) User badge My user badge thing from the event doesn't work :/ Simplizity (talk) 16:51, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi I like the new featured article ;P Frozen.cove (talk) 08:37, October 7, 2014 (UTC) update? believe me or not, there was a thread from sezmra saying that there's gonna be an update on October 14th. But she deleted the thread like 15 minutes later so it's not there now. I've would've taken a screenshot, but I didn't cause it didn't think it would be deleted :( Frozen.cove (talk) 15:49, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey Sim! Did you seen this? A fourth Chicken Suit Guy at the maze, in the Gauntlet... If that future Achievement is presumably going to include something with the caged Chicken Suit Guys, I thought it could be important to share, just in case you didn't knew about it :) (Ignore the Spanish Client :P) Forgot the signature... Bobbricks123 (talk) 19:39, October 9, 2014 (UTC) I told you SIme someone was going to find and post this soon. =P Orangeyoshi.one (talk) 01:30, October 10, 2014 (UTC)Orangeyoshi.one